A Little Blessing
by NothingMadeMeHappen
Summary: What does little Ainsley Hughes want for Christmas? Will Santa or her Mummy grant her wish? Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is for Miss Brenna-Louise for the Chelsie Christmas Exchange. I hope you like it dear!  
As always thank you to Hogwarts Duo for making it readable!_

* * *

"Mummy, I think Mr. Carson is Santa Claus," little Ainsley Kathleen Hughes said to her mum.

Elsie was a single mom who had divorced her cheating husband and obtained sole custody of their only child and the rights to the business.

She chuckled, "And why do you think that, lass?"

"Because he sounds like Santa, and he is always nice to me, mummy," Ainsley explained like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Well, he doesn't have a Mrs. Claus or any elves running around, plus he isn't at the North Pole, and it is almost Christmas, little one," Elsie said as she finished kneading the dough for her homemade rolls.

"Maybe he wanted a break before Christmas," the little lass exclaimed brightly.

Elsie rolled her eyes greatly and went back to making the individual rolls and placing them in a pan. She heard her little lass skip out of the room and then she heard the television turn on. Once she was certain her little girl was focused on the show, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Charles, it is Elsie."

"Is anything the matter?"

She smiled at the concern in his voice, "No, not at all. Except Ainsley thinks you are Santa Claus."

"She what?" he asked incredulously.

"The lass believes that you are Santa Claus. She believes you are here because you needed a little break before Christmas Eve." Elsie snickered.

"Wow, so she believes that she is dining with Santa tonight, not just her mother's beau?" he asked smugly.

Elsie sighed, "Charles, she doesn't know you are my beau. Yet… I'm telling her tonight after you spend time with us. This is the real test...this, what is between us, is riding on what my little girl thinks of you...the idea of you, having a stepfather, as it were."

"I know, darling. I know that you are worried. She has always liked me before this, I don't see why she would mind me after."

"We will see. I'll see you at six thirty then," She asked?

"I'll be there. Everything will be fine Els. You wait and see," he said before hanging up.

She smiled to herself before covering the rolls so they could rise. She went about preparing the turkey and slid it in the top oven. She smiled and hummed while adding butter to her mashed potatoes. Ainsley came in and helped roll out the dough for the pie crust and helped her cut the apples and arrange them in the pie crust. They put the pie in with the rolls and then Elsie shooed her into the bathroom and into the bathtub. She smiled as she heard the little girl singing "Here Comes Santa Claus." She went in and got Ainsley all dried off and put her into a cute little red and green plaid dress. She brushed the little girls springy light auburn curls off her forehead and tacked them back with a pretty green ribbon.

She made sure Ainsley was set in front of the telly watching _It's a Wonderful Life, _before heading up to get a shower. She showered quickly and made quick work of getting ready. She chose a dress in an emerald green, and wore the gold necklace that he had given her for her birthday. She twisted her hair up into a fashionable twist. She applied her makeup and gave one last look into the mirror before heading to the kitchen to finish the meal.

She laughed took the pie out and then the rolls. Everything had turned out perfectly, which she hoped to be a good sign. She checked the turkey one last time and then set the needle on her old record player. The strands of Bing Crosby started up and she swayed back and forth until the turkey was ready, lost in her own little world. The doorbell rang and she heard Ainsley scurry to open it. She went to the door, herself, and greeted Charles with a warm smile. She took the warm macaroni and cheese from him and went to place it into the oven to keep warm. She poured him a glass of wine and was about to announce that dinner was ready when she overheard Ainsley's little voice and Charles trying to whisper.

"I know who you are Mr. Carson." Ainsley said excitedly.

"Who do you think I am?" Charles played along.

"I think that you are Santa Claus, or Father Christmas as mummy calls you," the little girl stated triumphantly.

"Well if I am Santa Claus, why don't you tell me what you want for Christmas?" He asked to keep up the charade.

Elsie watched as her little girl climbed up on Charles's lap. "Santa, I want a new papa. One like my friend Susie has. Her papa is around all the time. He takes her to the park, and he gets her ice cream when they have their day together...And I want a papa to make mummy smile. She doesn't smile and sometimes I hear her crying at night, and I know it is because she is lonely."

Charles sat stunned, "Well, do you know anyone in particular who you would like?"

Ainsley wrinkled her brow and was about to answer when Elsie announced dinner. They sat down and Ainsley was unusually quiet. Elsie and Charles talked about Christmas traditions, and other things. As they stood to clear the table Ainsley ran off to her room calling for Mr. Carson to follow her. He looked to Elsie who shrugged her shoulders and he followed behind the little girl.

"Mr. Carson, if you weren't Santa, I would want my new papa to be just like you. You are nice, and kind. And mummy always smiles when she is with you." Ainsley said dejectedly.

Elsie listened at the door, and a tear slipped down her cheek as she quietly crept back into the kitchen to finish the washing up. She felt Charles's arms wrap around her waist tightly. She wiped at her eyes with her wrist as she turned around to face him.

"Did you hear her?"

"Yes," Elsie replied softly.

"Do you know what I am asking then?"

"Charles, what are you talking about?"

He stepped away from her and fished into the pocket of his dress shirt. he brought out a stunning dark sapphire ring that matched her eyes. "Elsie, I'm asking you to marry me."

Her eyes welled with tears as she bit her lip. He took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger, a perfect fit. "Yes, Charles, yes I will marry you."

He kissed her then, a long slow passionate kiss. They only broke apart because of the pitter patter they heard coming into the kitchen. Ainsley launched herself at Charles and her caught her steadily.

"Does this mean I get my wish? Are you going to be my papa?" Ainsley asked excitedly.

"Yes, Lass. You get your wish. I believe we all get our wish this year." Elsie said as Charles pressed a kiss to Elsie's forehead, as he held Ainsley in his left arm, and gathered Elsie to his side. This was shaping up to be the best Christmas that the trio had had in a very long time.

* * *

_Let me know what you think_

_Much love, and wishes for the Happiest of Christmases!_  
_Samantha_


	2. Chapter 2

_My Modern AU universe kept nagging at me, so here is another chapter!  
Thank you **Hogwarts-Duo! **you are the best beta EVER!_

* * *

"Ainsley Kathleen, for the last time, you are not wearing a purple flower girl dress," Elsie said for the umpteenth time in the past two hours of wedding dress shopping.

Ainsley stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. She flopped down onto the chairs outside the dressing room beside Isobel, and Elsie went in to try on dresses. She shook her head as she remembered Charles insisting they have a proper wedding. She was not too keen on it, would have been perfectly happy getting married at the registrar's office. After all this was her second marriage.

But he had insisted that he wanted to see her in a real wedding gown. So, here she was in a dressing room trying on dress after dress. She hadn't found the one yet, and she was beginning to have her doubts as to actually finding it.

"Ainsley! Come back here!" She heard Isobels voice ring out. She shook her head as the attendant giggled and finished lacing the back of the dress.

She stepped out onto the platform, and took in her appearance with a grimace. No, she was not the princess type. However, her daughter was, and she had wanted her mummy to try on a princess dress. As her daughter came round the corner she made a face.

"Mummy, that doesn't look like you at all. Maybe you shouldn't have a princess dress,"Ainsley said definitely.

Elsie sighed, and was about to go back in when Isobel called out to her.

She came round the corner and had a dress in hand. "Elsie, I think this just may do it."

Elsie sighed and took the dress and went to be disrobed from the princess dress. She slipped into the 1920's inspired gown and she breathed a sigh of relief. It was much lighter than the other dresses she had tried on. It was so comfortable. The sleeves had buttons up to the elbows, and then turned into a gauzy fabric that was perfect for an autumn wedding. It had a higher neckline that fed into a beautifully draped low back. It nipped in at the waist and then flowed nicely down her hips. It was a beautiful ivory colour.

She stepped out onto the platform, and she heard several gasps. She turned around to look at herself in the mirror. Her breath caught. It was perfect. It made her look fabulous, and it felt wonderful on her. She took in the way it clung to all the right places, and then heard her little lass clapping her hands together.

"Mummy, you look bootiful!" Ainsley said excitedly.

"Mrs. Hughes, here are the shoes that are supposed to go with the dress." The sales assistant came round the corner with a pair of stunning ivory peep toes that sported a beautiful vintage brooch. She kicked off her little flats and stepped into the shoes. She knew that this was what she would walk down the aisle in. She smiled and looked to Isobel who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Izzy, I think this is the one," she said as her voice broke and she watched Isobel nod vigorously.

She turned to her little girl and smiled. "Now its time to get my best girl something to wear."

After she had her dress, it had been easy to find something for Isobel and Ainsley. Elsie loved the little oatmeal colored sheath dress they found that featured a little lace top half that fed into the skirt. They even found a little hair band that would look beautiful on her girl and would stand out against her red hair.

They arrived home to a fully cooked dinner and Charles bopping around the kitchen. He hadn't had classes today, one of the perks of being a professor, she supposed. She on the other hand had just taken the day off. It was lovely to be the boss and to have time stored up. She giggled as Charles turned around to face her in an apron.

"I didn't want to dirty my shirt" he replied defensively then curiously asked, "What's that in the boxes?"

"Never you mind what is in the boxes. You will find out in six months, Charles," she replied as she made her way down the hall. She peeked into the first spare room and saw that the number of boxes had increased. _(They had decided that he would move into her house. It was bigger and had a few more bedrooms. That would be nice since they had discussed maybe one or two more children)_

She put her boxes under her bed carefully and went back into the kitchen to eat. She sat down and the little trio ate together recapping the day, with Ainsley telling Charles all about the dress shop. She told him that mummy didn't pick the princess dress, but her mummy would look 'bootiful' anyway.

After dinner Elsie and Charles did the washing up and the family settled down for a movie. Half way through, Ainsley fell asleep and Charles carried her to her bed. He smiled as he watched Elsie tuck her in.

The couple went back out and cuddled into the couch once more.

"So did you, indeed, find the 'perfect dress'?" Charles asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, and it was Isobel's doing. She said she just looked up after catching Ainsley and there it was," Elsie sighed wistfully.

"I'm glad you agreed to a real wedding, love."

"You were rather insistent. I still could just do with a visit to the register's office," she sighed, "but it is too late, now that I have found the perfect dress."

He chuckled and kissed her. The kiss built in passion, and she soon straddled his lap with her hands in his hair. they broke apart at the sound of a little voice.

"Mummy, Mummy, I had a bad dream," Ainsley sniffled.

Elsie sighed as she pressed on last kiss to Charles's lips, "I think you had better go."

He smiled as he helped her off his lap. He knew that having a kindergartner in the house would be challenging, and Elsie had warned him of the mood killer she was. But, his heart swelled as he watched Elsie kneel down to pick up the crying little girl and carry her into her own room. He locked the door as he left and shook his head, wondering how he had let this wonderful woman and her adorable little girl wiggle their way into his heart.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!  
_

_Much love  
Samantha_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello all! Continuing this little au world...thanks for all the support and love I've gotten for this story! You guys are the !_

**_thanks to my wonderful friend Hogwarts-Duo for betaing! (This means the mistakes still here are mine because I missed what she told me to fix!)_**

* * *

"Scottish Lass Publishing, how

can I help you?" Gwen answered the phone like always. "Hold on I'll transfer you."

The phone beeped, and Elsie picked it up straight away. "Elsie Hughes, how can I help you?"

"Mrs. Hughes. There is a man here claiming to be Ainsley's father and wants to collect her from school. I'm not entirely sure what to do. This man is becoming almost irate," the school administrator said in a rush.

"No, no. I'll be right there. Make sure Ainsley stays out of sight from him please," Elsie replied in a stern voice before hanging up the phone and quickly grabbing her cell, her purse, and her coat.

"Gwen, I'll be gone the rest of the day. If anyone call's tell them I'm out and I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Elsie said briskly.

"Yes, ma'am," Gwen replied quickly and watched as Elsie nodded and headed out the door.

-/-

"I want my daughter, and I will see her now," Joe Burns shouted.

"No, Joe, you won't see her today, or any day after, per the court order," Elsie said icily as she strode into the office of Ainsley's school.

"That was before I found out you were shacking up with another man!" Joe spat at her.

"Oh come off it, Joe. I'm not the one who broke the marriage vows by cheating am I? And we are not shacking up. We are engaged. And he still lives in his own house!" Elsie said exasperatedly.

"Well, are you really going to deny me the chance to see my daughter?" Joe asked.

"Yes, and you need to leave, and not come back. I'll have them call the police, Joe," She threatened darkly.

"You'll regret this, Elsie. I'll see to that," He mumbled as he slammed the door behind him.

She rubbed her temples then asked for her daughter to be called to go home.

She dropped to her knees and let her little girl run into them only to hear the door open once again. She looked up and Charles was standing there as large as life.

"You have classes all day! What in the world are you doing here?" Elsie exclaimed as she clutched her daughter tightly.

"Gwen called in between my classes, Els. She said you looked pretty frazzled as you ran out. I know two things. One, there is only one thing that would make you look frazzled when it comes to Ainsley. Two, you only run when there is something chasing you or you are protecting our girl here," he said kindly.

"Well, you certainly hit the nail on the head there, Charles. Are you free for the rest of the day?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, love, I am free to spend the day with you and the little lass," he said enthusiastically. Ainsley giggled and leaned over into his waiting arms. He gave her a tickle and they all walked out together.

"I'll meet you at the house Els. Do you want go with your mummy or me?" He asked Ainsley.

"I will ride with you!" Ainsley looked to check with her mummy who nodded slightly.

-/-/-

Elsie snuggled into Charles's side and rested her head on his shoulder. She had just gotten Ainsley to fall asleep for her nap. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"What happened, love?" he asked carefully.

"Joe just showed up. After four years of nothing. Not so much as a birthday present, or a Christmas gift. No money, no card, no nothing. Now he just shows up because … because he hears about you and me? It's not fair to that little girl, and now he plans to try and take her from me?! What the hell gives him the right?" She let out a sob at the end and buried her face into his chest.

"Shhh, Els. He won't get custody. He will never get her. You have a stable job, a house that is paid for, a long term relationship that is about to be a marriage. You have it all together, Elsie. You are the better parent. They will take all of that into consideration if he petitions the court, and that is a big IF," he said calmly.

He held her as they talked of the future, and the past. How Joe had gotten so angry when he was drunk, had beat her the once, and that had been it. She had packed the very next morning and went to Isobel and Richard's house. She went had opened a separate bank account in only her name and transferred her money from the joint account they had shared. She had her lawyers file for the divorce, with full custody and no need for child support. She had won when she shown the court her blackened eye, and they had read the report of the three broken ribs.

Charles and Elsie had only broken apart as Ainsley had come out complaining she was hungry. They had spent time with her and then Charles had tucked her back in for the night.

When Ainsley was settled, he told Elsie his own story, how he had lost his way, fell in love only to be betrayed.  
He told her of the business folly he had entered in, then came back home, penniless, and ashamed.  
His mother had loved him anyway, and he had worked as a server in a restaurant eventually making enough to put himself through the rest of school, and even the doctoral program. Then, after a few years, he noticed that he had a neighbor with a little girl who was almost as nosy as her mum. The little girl had wandered over to his yard through a gap in the fence and had interrupted his gardening. She had giggled the first time she heard his voice and then suddenly tripped over a root that sent the three year old reeling and skinning up her knee very badly. He had scooped the crying girl up and looked over to where she came. Nothing. Then he took her inside to bandage her up. He had juggled for the little girl until she had stopped crying. Then he had heard a panicky voice calling out. He had picked up the little girl, Ainsley she had told him, and carried her outside to her mum. They had traded her over the fence where she had asked him in for tea. The rest, he explained, was history.

She had smiled at that and they had settled more comfortably onto the couch and into each other. They had slept together on the overly large couch and, in the morning, Charles found that not only did he have Elsie snuggled into his side, but he, also, had Ainsley snuggled on his chest. He chuckled to himself at the perfectness of the situation, and the fact that he couldn't wait to add more to the perfectness that was their life.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! _

_Much love,_

_Samantha=)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello all! You are all so supportive and amzing and thank you all for the reviews! I hope you like this!_

* * *

**_Also thank you so much to my OUTSTANDING beta Hogwarts-Duo_**

* * *

The months to the wedding passed quickly and without a word from Joe. Elsie had been busy with work, planning the wedding, and who was to keep Ainsley for the week and a half that she and Charles were going away for their honeymoon. _(__He was planning everything and the destination was still a mystery to her.)_

It had been decided that Isobel and Richard would keep her, and it was all very hush, hush. Elsie still couldn't shake the feeling that Joe was up to something. And that frightened her a bit. She had taken to not only locking her doors but also using the extra had expressed concern and had even slept in the guest room on several occasions. _(Elsie didn't want to give Ainsley the wrong idea.)_

She sat in a director's chair as the makeup artist painted her face. All she had specifically asked for was a red lipstick. The rest she had left up to the woman in charge. Her hair was to be done afterwards, and it would be reminiscent of the 20's.

She watched as the hairdresser patiently curled Ainsley's long red hair. She sighed as Isobel came through the door.

"Els, I still cannot believe that you are getting married today. If only you would have found Charles the first go around," Isobel pointed out.

"Izzy, if I would have married Charles the first go around, I would never have had Ainsley." Elsie pointed out.

Isobel smiled at Elsie and took a turn down memory lane. She remembered Elsie's excitement when she became pregnant with the lass. Els had called her and sobbed into the phone that she was _finally _pregnant. After years and years of nothing, suddenly it happened. Elsie had been cautious and had insisted that Isobel be in the delivery room with her, having been through this before. Ainsley had arrived at 12:01am on the tenth of July, and from the start she had been the sunshine in Elsie's life. She had also been the reason Elsie had been strong enough to leave Joe. She remembered when Elsie had knocked on the door and almost collapsed against Richard once Ainsley was out of her arms.

She shook her head and went over to sit in the makeup chair. She smiled at the woman and let her work her magic, as her hair was already done. She watched Ainsley talking to her mummy, and she smiled as Elsie lifted her up on her lap. Ainsley fell asleep with her head on Elsie's bosom and the photographer, Edith Crawley, had just stepped in and captured the precious moment.

"Hello Ms. Edith, how are you?" Elsie asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm fine. It's me who should be asking you that!" Edith laughed quietly.

"You forget I have done this before," Elsie laughed along.

Edith started doing her magic. Taking shots of the details...of Elsie with her makeup done, and hair half way pinned. Ainsley woke up after an hour, and she changed into her little dress. She smiled as Edith sat her down to take the portrait of her. She looked like a little doll, and had the biggest grin on her face. Edith took pictures of Isobel with Ainsley, and then she took pictures of Elsie getting ready. She had found a lovely corset with matching knickers and garter belt that she knew Charles would like. He loved old fashioned things and this would be no exception.

Isobel helped her into the dress and she fixed her earrings and put on her shoes. Then, Edith got pictures of her and Isobel, and finally, she took what seemed like a thousand shots of her and Ainsley together. The flowers arrived, and it was finally time to go down to the church.

When they arrived, Beryl took one look at Elsie and burst into tears. She hugged the woman carefully and laughed as Ainsley wormed her way into the cuddle. Elsie straightened up and nodded for the wedding music to start. Isobel walked gracefully down the aisle but Ainsley practically skipped down the aisle, only to run to Charles and lift her arms in a silent plea. He smiled and picked her up to wait for the bride's appearance. As the wedding march started everyone stood and when he caught sight of Elsie on Richard's arm, all the breath in his body left. He teared up and Ainsley wiggled out of his arms and went to stand by Isobel. Charles smile kept widening the closer Elsie got. Elsie sported a small happy smile as she passed all of their friends.

Richard kissed her hand and passed her off to Charles. The wedding started. After they recited their own vows, Charles motioned to Ainsley, who came over shyly to stand up in front of Elsie.

"Ainsley, as I have fallen in love with your mother, I have come to love you, too. I promise to be the best father I can be to you. I promise to cuddle you when you need a cuddle, and tuck you in at night. I promise to be there for you always, and hopefully have father - daughter days, with ice cream and a movie. I will do my best to make you feel safe, secure, and loved for always. Ainsley, do I have your permission to become your papa and your mummy's husband?"

A smile blossomed on the little girls face as she threw her arms around Charles's neck and kissed his cheek. He laughed and looked up at Elsie who was pulling out a handkerchief to dab at her wet eyes. He stood with the little girl still in his arms and he nodded to the reverend to proceed. Ainsley wiggled free as they began to exchange the rings and as they were pronounced man and wife they kissed and he dipped her romantically.

-/-/-/-

They had been announced at the reception, and they had eaten. Now Isobel found herself tapping her glass for the attention of the crowd for her toast before the dances.

"I have known Elsie for quite a while now. The fact was, I thought she was a bit uppity when we first met and later found out she found me 'a rude cow.' We laugh about it now, and can enjoy making fun of each other for it. Elsie might be one of the strongest women I know. She can do anything she puts her mind to and has raised a wonderful little girl single handedly for 3 and a half years. So, when she came to me, two years ago, and asked my advice about falling in love, I knew things must be serious. Charles Carson is probably one of the most serious men that I have ever met. But when he came to me and asked for help to pick out a ring for Elsie, I spent five hours going into shop after shop looking for the perfect ring. I saw then that he was perfect for Elsie. He loved her, really loved her. I haven't seen a man look at a woman like that in quite a while. So here is to the bride and groom. I wish you every happiness, but, Charles, if you hurt her … there will not be a safe place for you to hide!"

Elsie and Charles stood to embrace her and then settled back to listen to Robert Crawley give his speech.

"I've known Charles for quite a bit, and I concur with Isobel, he is a serious fellow. But for all that, he is quite possibly the best person you could ever have an acquaintance with. He is probably one of the few people you can always depend on, from the cricket pitch to his lecture hall. He thought about proposing to Elsie for three months, not if he was going to do it, but how. He said she was the most marvelous person in the world, and if Charles Carson thinks Elsie is worth it, then she must really be something special. It turns out that the woman in question is just as special as our Charles said. They complement each other in the best of ways, and I can honestly say they will make the best family possible. To the bride and groom!"

They moved on to the dances and both had decided to pick a song. Charles's was the first to be played, then Elsie's. They had both kept the songs secret so when he lead her to the dance floor, she didn't expect _If You Were the Only Girl in the World_ to start playing. She isn't sure why she was surprised. He does love history, and this was popular during the First World War. She remembered listening to it with him for some class

She stared up at him, and he kissed her forehead.

"Happy, Mrs. Carson?"

"Unbelievably, and unreservedly happy, Mr. Carson," she replied with a soft smile.

He smiled as he led her in a waltz appropriate for the song. People clapped as the song came to a close and her choice was about to start. One of his favorite classic movies had always been _Casablanca_, and she had loved it, too. They had watched it during their first 'night in'. So, she watched the look of surprise pass over his features and she grinned. The chords of _As Time Goes By_ rang out and, he pulled her closer and whispered his love in her ear. Her smile increased tenfold. In that moment, they were the only two people in the world. She snuggled into his chest as they swayed across the dance floor.

As the song ended everyone clapped and the two shared a sweet kiss.

As the reception wound down Elsie found herself being shuffled into the changing room to change into her traveling outfit. _(Charles had insisted on her having one, crazy man!)_As she stood in the room, Isobel ushered Ainsley in and Elsie hugged her tightly. She told her how much she loved her and told her to be good for Auntie Iz. Ainsley giggled and made her promise to be good.

She and Charles left under a rain of birdseed and settled into the cab that was taking them to God only knew where. The only thing she knew was that she was completely happy sitting back and enjoying the ride.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!  
Much love,  
Samantha=)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello all! thank you all for your support on the last chapter...Sorry you all don't get the steamy stuff you all are after (if one of you wants to tackle that, you have my blessing!) _

* * *

**_Also thanks to my fabulous and wonderful and supportive Beta Hogwarts-Duo!_**

* * *

They pulled up to the house after a week and a half in the snow covered Alps. She had been so excited when Charles had told her where they were headed. It had been stunning and they had had a wonderful time. _(Waking late, making love whenever they wanted, skiing, reading books by the fire, snuggling up with tea or hot chocolate.) _But, she was ready to get back. She missed Ainsley tremendously, even with the once a day text from Izzy.

She went and opened the door as Charles settled with the cab and collected their luggage. She smiled as she pushed open the door and breathed a sigh of relief to see that everything was quite in order. Charles made his way to their bedroom and put the cases down and then meandered back to the kitchen where she was listening to the messages.

3 from her lawyer. 1 from Joe himself. And one from her Aunt Violet.

She tensed as she listened to her lawyer explain that Joe was bringing up a suit for custody. Joe must have been drunk when he called because she could barely understand his slurred words. Violet wanted her to bring Ainsley for a visit after she got back and settled in with Mr. Carson.

Elsie sighed and leaned back into the broad chest of her husband. "Can we go back to the Alps, Charles?"

"You would miss this too much. You were getting antsy being away from the company and Ainsley for too long," he replied sensibly. "Speaking of which, why don't we go pick up our darling girl a bit early from school? Call Isobel and tell her, and then we shall leave."

She nodded and picked up the phone to ring Richard's office. She talked to Isobel and the two made plans for dinner later in the week and for Charles to stop over to collect Ainsley's things.

They arrived at the school just as the students were getting ready for lunch. She stopped by the office and requested Ainsley. The principal smiled and commented on how very excited the lass would be.

When Ainsley came up the hall and spotted her mummy, she broke into a run to which Elsie stooped down to catch. The little lass hugged her mother fiercely, and tears ran down Elsie's face. She wiped them away quickly as Ainsley pulled back.

"Oh, mummy! I'm so glad you're home! I have so much to tell you," the little girl exclaimed.

"I've got a lot to tell you, also. But maybe you could spare a hug for your…" Elsie didn't know how to refer to Charles yet.

"Papa!" She squealed as she caught sight of the big man. She ran to him and he lifted her up high before settling her comfortably in his arms.

"Hello, little love. Did you miss your mummy and me?" He asked joyfully.

She nodded her head as Elsie picked up the discarded backpack and the trio headed outside.

"Sweetie, you need to go with Papa. I have to go run a few errands, and then I'll be home and we can order pizza for dinner! How about that?" Elsie asked in a gentle tone as Charles sat her back on the ground.

"Okay, mummy. Be quick!" Ainsley said in a small voice that betrayed her disappointment.

Elsie knelt down to eye level, "Ainsley, I know I just got back, and you were excited to spend time with us. I'm sorry. But there are things I have to do before we can cuddle up."

Ainsley nodded then hid her face into Charles leg. Elsie sighed and smoothed her curls as she pressed a kiss to Charles's cheek. She exhaled deeply as she went to hail a cab.

She arrived at the law office in ten minutes time and was seated in her lawyers office in less than that.

The short of it was that Joe was trying to get full custody. He was using her working hours as a point against her. Elsie shook her head when Mary Crawley explained that the man wasted more hours at the pub than he did working on his farm. He also had a number of outstanding debts.

Once that was taken care of she checked in at the office to make sure everything was going well. She left quickly and went to the grocer to get some real food and ordered the pizza to be delivered.

As she arrived home she noticed an extra car in the driveway. She made her way to the door with the bags and saw Edith coming out.

"Oh, hello. I've just dropped your prints off. Once you decide which ones you want just shoot me an email and I'll order them." Edith chirped quickly.

"Thank you, Miss Edith. I'm sure I'll love them all. Oh...how is Mr. Gregson?" Elsie asked slyly.

"He's well. I'm actually just on my way out to his place. I'll talk to you soon! Ta!" Edith said as she got into her car.

Elsie shook her head and opened the door to find her husband_(!)_ and daughter laughing and playing a card game of some kind.

Ainsley squealed as she saw her mummy come through the door. She ran to Elsie, who scooped her up into her arms.

"Mummy, I beat papa at cards," Ainsley stated triumphantly and turned to stick her tongue out at Charles. Just as Elsie was going to gently scold her, the doorbell rang.

"That must be the pizza, I'll get it," Elsie said as she sat her lass on the ground.

"I've got it, Els, I've got cash for the tip, too," Charles said as he passed her quickly.

She still wasn't used to him paying for things. But it was nice. She laughed as the delivery boy thanked him effusively for the generous tip. The trio sat down and ate pizza. Charles and Elsie both had a beer, and their little lass had a juice box.

Elsie was clearing the table when the doorbell rang once again. Her brow wrinkled as Charles wiped his face and stood.

"Can I help you?" Charles asked.

"So you are the bloke who has been shacking up here and shagging that whore!" Joe Burns slurred out.

Elsie had heard what he said and quickly scooped up Ainsley and took her to her room telling her to stay put until Mummy or Papa came to get her. No matter what she heard she was to stay put.

She shut the hallway door and made her way out to where Joe was saying more lewd things about her.

"What are you doing here, Joe?" Elsie asked harshly.

"I want to see our daughter, the one we made while I was between your legs!" Joe said haughtily.

"Mr. Burns, I think you need to get off our property," Charles said scathingly.

"I think you need to back off," Joe shouted.

"Elsie, go inside and call the police," Charles commanded calmly.

She went in and dialed the number. She explained what was happening, and they said they were on their way.

She walked back out to see Charles clenching his fists. She walked over and put her hand on his arm to relax him. It wouldn't do for him to hit Joe right now.

They heard a little voice calling 'Papa' and Joe lost it. He swung at Charles and clipped his nose. Elsie shrieked as Joe grabbed her and backed her up against the wall.

"Who was she calling for, Elsie?" he asked menacingly.

"Not you," she replied just as sharply.

He hit her across the face twice. Then he balled up his fist only to slam it back into her stomach. She prepared herself for another blow, but never felt it. Charles had pulled Joe back and had punched him hard enough to knock him out.

She sank to the floor and the tears started. Charles wrapped his arms around her but she shrugged him off as the police officers entered. She stood and they both told what the awakening man had done. The officers hauled him out in handcuffs and Elsie went to the phone and called Izzy. She asked her best friend and Richard to both come and Richard to bring his medical bag.

Things were silent as they sat at the table. Cautiously he slid his hand over to grasp hers. He looked up at her and saw that the skin around her eye was darkening and her cheek was an angry red. She was struggling to breath comfortably, and it was noticeable. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Charles," she whispered sorrowfully.

"Els, it's not your fault..." He was cut off by the door bell. He got up and answered the door.

Isobel flew in and Richard followed close behind.

"Izzy, will you go check on Ainsley?" Elsie asked her friend quietly.

Isobel turned and went down the hall. Richard looked at Charles and reset his broken nose. Then he turned to Elsie.

"Where did he hit you lass?" Richard asked quietly.

"My face...obviously. And he clipped my ribs. It feels like I've one that's broken," she replied quietly.

"Lift your shirt for me," Richard said clinically. He saw the bruise forming and gently ran his hand over her rib confirming that it was broken. "Well, we could bind your torso. It may help, but it's going to be painful regardless. But, you know that. No picking the little lass up, and cuddle on the other side."

She sighed and put her head in her hands. "We just got back, Richard. How do I explain this to her? 'I'm sorry sweetheart I can't cuddle or play. Your real father is a bastard who wants to take you away?' That's exactly how I wanted today to go," she finished sarcastically.

Charles shook his head and went down the hall to check on Ainsley and Isobel. He stood in the doorway, unnoticed, for a few minutes until a tearful Ainsley looked up to see him and ran to him.

"Is Mummy okay, Papa?" she asked with a quiver to her voice.

"She will be, lass. She has bruises on her face. You have to be gentle when you hug her, stay to her right side. Can you do that?" he asked kindly.

The little girl nodded and clung to his neck tightly. He carried her out to the kitchen with Isobel following closely. He let her down gently and she walked over hesitantly to Elsie, and her bottom lip quivered at the sight of her Mummy's pretty face all bruised up.

Elsie reached for her and lifted her slowly gently on her lap. "Hello, my little lass."

The little girl burst into tears and hugged Elsie's neck tightly. Elsie winced in pained but waved off Isobel and Charles.

"Shh. Sweetheart, I'm okay. I'm okay. Papa is okay, and you are okay. We are all here and fine. Shh," Elsie soothed.

"But Mummy, I'm scared." Ainsley hiccuped between sobs.

"Sweetheart, your real da, well he isn't a very nice man. He's trying to take you from your Papa and me. It's not going to happen but we have to go see a judge, and you might have to talk to him. It may be scary but we will all be there with you, and we will get through it together." She felt Ainsley nod and then shot Charles a look.

"Let's get you to bed, little love," Charles said as he plucked her from his wife's lap and then headed down the hall.

"Well, at least it will be a quick thing, especially after tonight." Izzy said with a sigh.

Tears spilled down Elsie's face. "I hope you're right, Izzy. I hope you're right."

* * *

_Let me know what you think!  
__Much Love,  
_Samantha=)


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello loves, So this is a not so nice chappie. Don't hate me too much. Also thank you all for the reviews of last chapter!_

* * *

_**Also thanks to my lovely beta Hogwarts-Duo, who fixes my stupidity one chapter at a time!**_

* * *

Elsie had been working closely with her lawyer in the months leading up to the trial. They had prepared three character witnesses to support that she and Charles provided a good environment for Ainsley to live in. They had prepared Ainsley for an interview with the judge.

Elsie pulled up to the school and picked up Ainsley for the court appointment. She buckled the little girl into her carseat and they dropped by the university to pick up Charles.

They looked quite the little family. Elsie had on a charcoal gray dress with a teal blazer to set it off, Charles had a matching teal tie, and Ainsley was in a teal dress with little gray toms. Elsie and Charles sat at the litigants table and Ainsley was passed to Isobel who was with her husband and Beryl. Mary Crawley came in and looked quite smart in her pale pink dress with a dark maroon suit jacket over it. The judge called for order and Joe's attorney called witnesses to prove that Elsie worked long hours and that she had moved Charles in before they had been promised.

Mary made quick work of their side and called the three character witnesses. Elsie and Charles both spoke for themselves, and then it was time for Ainsley to go up. Mary took the little girls hand and walked her up. Instead of each of the attorney's asking questions, the judge would question the little girl.

"Miss Ainsley, how old are you?" The older man asked kindly.

"Four and three quarters, sir," she answered sweetly.

"And who do you live with?"

"I live with my Mummy, in a house on Mayfield Ave. It's the pretty brick one with black shutters. My room is purple and teal!" she described.

"Your Mum just got married, didn't she?"

"Yes, to Mr. Carson. He is my Papa now, and I love him very much."

"And what if I told you that the man over there is your real father? What would you say?"

"I want to stay with my Mummy. I love my family...Papa, Mummy, and me. I don't like him. He looks mean, and I think he hurt my Mummy!" Ainsley started to cry.

Elsie looked up at the sound of her daughter crying and rushed around the table to get her girl down from the bench. The bailiff made to stop her but the judge waved him off. He watched as the mother picked up her little girl and smoothed her hair. The little girl wrapped herself around her mother and the judge knew his decision.

"I usually take time to go over all the evidence and read the testimonies over once again. However, I believe it is painfully evident that it is in the best interest for little Ainsley to stay in the sole custody of her mother and stepfather. They have provided a loving home, and obviously the child has no wish to go with her real father. Mr. Burns, you should improve your situation by getting help for your alcoholism and your anger. Maybe then you could revisit this issue when the little girl is of age to choose whether she wants to see you or not. My ruling is in favor of Mr. and Mrs. Carson. Thank you," he finished solemnly.

Charles hugged his girls and kissed Mary Crawley's cheek. He took Ainsley from Elsie and the family made their way out of the courtroom leisurely with the rest of the group. As they walked down the courthouse steps they heard a shot ring out and Elsie's grip on Charles's hand went slack as she collapsed. Charles kept Ainsley angled way until Mary reached out to take her. He shouted for Mary to take Ainsley to her flat. He would send Beryl after her later. Richard and Isobel had already bent over Elsie's limp body. An ambulance skidded to a halt in front of them. The paramedics rushed to her and loaded her up. Charles rode with her and held her hand the whole way to the hospital.

He followed them in and was stopped outside the doors. He heard something about emergency surgery and something about blood loss. He closed his eyes and sank down into a chair. He felt a hand slip into his and he looked to the side to see a dazed Isobel. Richard was at the desk requesting to be notified as soon as possible.

His phone rang and he picked it up. Beryl was calling to see where she could pick up Ainsley. He gave her the necessary information and then told her to keep things quiet from the little girl.

They waited for a long while, four hours to be exact. He stood when the young doctor approached.

"We have repaired all the damage. Her ribcage slowed the bullet enough to stop it from going all the way through the lung. However we did have to go in remove the bullet and repair the lung. She is on a ventilator for now until she wakes up, and then we will see where we stand. The next 24 hours are very important. She lost a lot of blood and will be very weak in the coming weeks. You were very lucky. An inch to the left would have left her paralyzed from the chest down. Two people can go in for now, but only for an hour or two," Dr. Branson explained.

"Thank you, Doctor." Charles took Isobel with him. She told Richard to call Beryl and then to call Mary. She would be worried as well.

She looked so small to him. Laying in the hospital bed, surrounded by white (_she hated white) _and hooked up to tubes. He went to the chair by her bed and clutched her hand.

"Els, my darling, you have to get better soon. Our girl needs her Mummy, and I am afraid that a certain grouchy professor needs you, too. I love you. I love you, and I need you to be better. Elsie, we have so much planned. Ainsley needs a sibling...I need to grow old with you," he said as his eyes filled with tears.

Isobel put her hand on his shoulder and gathered him to her as if he was a little boy. He cried as he clutched Isobel and his wife's hand.

They left after being shooed out by an older nurse who told them they would do her no good if they felt like death warmed over.

He went to Beryl's and collected the lass who was _(thankfully_) asleep. He came home and tucked her into her bed with a kiss to her forehead. He listened to the messages on the answering machine. One from the police saying that they had caught Joe Burns and he had been put into jail for the night, and eventually would be tried based on Mrs. Carson's condition.

Violet had already heard, no doubt from Mary, and she had called to say she would keep Ainsley if need be. He sighed at that. Knowing that the young girl loved seeing her Granny Violet _(she was actually her great aunt, but she had insisted, due to the fact that she and Elsie were quite close, that Ainsley call her Granny.) _

He woke with a start at 5 am and was confused until the shrill ring of his phone registered. He sat up and answered with a gruff hello. They told him she was awake and breathing on her own, but they wanted him there to talk about a few things with her.

He called Isobel who agreed to come over and she was true to her word. She arrived fifteen minutes after the call had ended and he thanked her and left for the hospital.

The doctor was in with Elsie when he arrived, and she smiled a drowsy smile at him. He went over and kissed her gently and then settled in to the chair to listen to the doctor.

"When we went in, we didn't know what to expect exactly. We fixed the hole in your lung, your ribs were wired together to help them heal correctly and not to move. I am very sorry to tell you that strain on your body caused too much distress in your abdomen causing the fetus you were carrying to abort itself."

"What?" Charles asked in a confused voice.

Dr. Branson's eyes went large, "I assumed you knew. Mrs. Carson was three months along. During surgery, she miscarried. I am so sorry. I know what a hardship that is. We don't believe, however, that it has affected your ability to have future children."

He left with a nod and Elsie looked at Charles. "Well, there goes that then."

"You knew?" he asked quietly, without malice.

"I was going to tell you after the trial," she explain with a quiver to her voice.

"We'll try again. That's all, love," he said as he noticed the tears tracking down her face, "Ainsley is going to Violet's for a few days. Izzy is taking her up today. It's a good thing its break at school!"

Elsie sighed. "I'm so tired. Stay with me?"

"I'll be right here when you wake up. Sleep well, my heart," he replied with a kiss to the back of her hand.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!  
Much love,  
Samantha=)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello, my loves! Thank you for the overwhelming response to the last chapter! I am so glad you like this story!_

**_Thanks to my absolutely positively amazing beta Hogwarts-Duo!_**

* * *

Elsie had been released after four days in the hospital. Charles had picked her up, and Ainsley and her Aunt Violet had been waiting at home for her.

She walked in slowly and Ainsley looked up from Violet's lap. She smiled brightly but made no move to run to her mother.

"No hugs, then?" Elsie asked her daughter.

Ainsley wrinkled her nose and calmly climbed down and walked over to hug her Mummy's legs tightly. "I missed you, Mummy! I drew you lots of pictures and Granny Violet helped me put them into an album! I'll go get it!"

"Thank you for watching her, Aunt Vi. She loves you very much," Elsie said while sitting beside her dear aunt.

"Well, if she were anymore like you, she would be your are you, really?" Violet asked seriously as she watch Charles head into the kitchen to put a kettle on.

"Tired. Sore. Disappointed." Elsie paused to wipe a stray tear. "I was so happy to be pregnant, and that bastard took it away again. What has happened with that?"

"He's been charged with attempted murder, premeditated due to the fact he had his gun with him. He will see the inside of the prison. They have also issued a restraining order against him for your Charles, and our girl," Violet explained.

"I wish mum was here, " Elsie said with a catch in her voice.

Violet put an arm around her niece. Her older sister, Greer, had died of breast cancer at the young age of 45. Elsie had been 18, her sister Becky _(lovely girl who had stopped aging mentally at ten)_ had been 22. Since then, Violet had taken up the mantle of mother for the girls left behind by her sister. Becky was in a home for girls that had the same condition and Elsie visited the girl often. Elsie had married Joe Burns at the age of 22 after starting at the publishing firm, and Violet had hated him. Rosamund and she had warned Elsie, but the stubborn girl wouldn't listen. She had babysat Ainsley for the first year Elsie had been separated from Joe. She remembered when Elsie called her to tell her about her neighbor and the date that was coming up. It was the first time since Ainsley had been born, that she had heard such anticipation in Elsie's voice.

So when Charles Carson had shown up on her doorstep to ask her permission to marry Elsie, she had been well prepared to say yes. But he had spoken to her with such reverence, asked a lot of questions, about Elsie's real mum, and about Becky, that she had had absolutely no choice in the matter but to say yes.

Charles came back into the room with a tray and two cups. Elsie looked up at him questioningly.

"I have to run into the university for a department meeting. Hopefully it won't be long," he said with an apologetic look on his face.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and she smiled as he pulled away. "I'll pick us up dinner! Chinese or pizza?"

"Let's do pizza. Ainsley likes it better," Elsie replied sensibly.

Violet poured their tea and Ainsley came back in and crawled in between the two women. Elsie smiled as the little girl showed her countless pictures of everyone good in their life.

Violet declared it was time for a nap and Ainsley sulked back to her room with her mummy following to tuck her in.

When Elsie came back in Violet _(she wasn't a touchy feely person, except with Ainsley) _patted the cushion beside her. Elsie sat down carefully and Violet cupped her cheek.

"Your mother would have been so proud of you. She would have loved that little girl in there so very much. She probably would have thought Charles was a bit stuffy for her little girl, until she had really gotten to know him...then she would have loved him. She loved you more than life. Greer made me swear to take care of you. I only hope that I have done a good enough job of it," Violet said softly.

Elsie bit her lip. "Oh, Aunt Vi. You have been wonderful. Even when I married that terrible man, you were there. Thank you, for being there for Becky, Ainsley, and me. You have been truly wonderful. I'm not sure I can ever repay you for what you have done for us."

"Tosh, you are like one of my own. You know Rosamund thinks of you as an older sister. You two were as thick as thieves. Greer and I used to dread your sleepovers!" Violet laughed.

Elsie let out a yawn and Violet scooted down the couch some. She patted her lap and Elsie understood the gesture. _(Her mother would do that and then play with her hair until she fell asleep.) _Elsie lay down slowly, closed her eyes and pretended that it was her mother stroking her hair softly. Soon the memories turned into dreams and she fell into a nice slumber.

-/-/-

Elsie woke with a start only to find herself covered with a blanket and one of the couch pillows under her head. She could hear Violet and Charles in the kitchen, and Ainsley was playing with her dolls on the floor facing away from her. She sat up carefully and padded into kitchen to receive warm looks from her husband and her aunt.

"Sit down, love. I've got the kettle on," Charles said.

"Elsie, I've spoken with Charles, and we think you should take some more time off," Violet declared.

"I think that is a conversation Charles and I should have, Aunt Violet," Elsie said quietly.

"Els, just listen for a minute, would you? I know you want to get back. I know you want to finish this big project, but I think you can trust Sybil to take care of it. I know you have some important meetings but, even you said that they could be pushed back a month," Charles pointed out.

"I am the head of the company. I need to be there. We have three book launches coming up. I have to be there. You two do not get to make this decision," Elsie said with a slightly raised voice.

"Elsie, be reasonable! You can spend time with Ainsley, and you can go back after our scheduled vacation in two weeks," Charles said, trying to coerce her into his way of thinking.

"No. I'm going back in on Tuesday….only because Monday I have a doctors appointment. Now, we are not going to continue this argument right now," she paused to catch her breath. "Ainsley! Come on, the pizza is going cold."

She got down the paper plates, and Violet announced she was going to head home. Elsie wished her a frosty goodnight and didn't walk her to the door.

The night had been tensely quiet. Charles and Elsie weren't speaking or looking at each other, and Ainsley was quite tired. Elsie tucked her in and got her own self into the shower and dressed for bed. Charles was on his side when she came out of the bathroom. She got into the bed and adjusted her pillows and she heard his weary sigh.

"What? Would you like to keep me locked up forever, Charles? I can tell you right now that that is not going to happen," she said.

"Elsie, you just got out of the hospital. You were shot for goodness sake! You lost our child! You don't need to be in that bloody office all day," Charles reasoned.

"I think I know myself well enough to know if I can go back to work or not. Do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do, Charles. There was a reason we left out obey in our vows," She fumed.

"You are being unreasonable. You need to rest. You need to be here for our girl to see that you truly are okay," he argued.

"I'm taking her with me, like I've always done. She'll go into work with me. That's the normal routine. Now, I'm going to bed, we have church in the morning," Elsie said icily.

Charles laid there staring at the ceiling in the dark. He heard her sigh, and then felt her carefully roll over, snuggling into his chest.

"I'm sorry. But you have to let me get on with my life, our life. Then we can start putting the pieces back together and we can...we can start trying again," she said quietly but with some hesitation.

Charles kissed her forehead. "I'd like to get back to normal, Els. I want to start trying again as soon as it's safe to do so. I just want you to be safe and happy."

"I am, Charles. Safe and happy, with you," Elsie replied with a yawn.

He felt her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. He also knew that the healing process may take longer than he thought, but he was in this for the long haul and vowed to do whatever possible to ensure she was safe and loved at all times.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!  
Much Love,  
Samantha=)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello all! Thank you all for the support of the last chapter! This little story is winding down with only a few more chapters to go! _

* * *

**_A huge thank you to my lovely Beta HogwartsDuo...she keeps it polished and me from looking too stupid!_**

* * *

It had been ten months since the shooting that had cost them a baby and things were slowly getting back to normal. Joe had been sentenced to fifteen years behind bars, for not only attempted murder, but also outstanding debts.

Elsie and Charles had almost gone back to normal. Her nightmares came less and less. They had decided to let things happen as far as another baby was concerned. If it was meant to be it would happen.

They were packing for a holiday, or what would be a holiday for Ainsley and Charles. Elsie would be on the press tour with Rose MacClare Aldridge and her newest book that had been a huge hit. There might even be a movie coming out of the deal. They were going to the United States, spending two days in New York City _(going to see The Little Mermaid on Broadway)_, spending a day in Atlanta, three days in Orlando _(obviously going to Disney World. Ainsley had begged, but Elsie had wanted to go just as much)_. After Orlando, Sybil would be taking over the western portion of the country, and then their little family would go home.

Charles was going over what to pack, more specifically what books to pack. Elsie had been packed for the last two days, packed for gala's and book signings. She had also had Ainsley packed, however Charles was dragging his feet.

"Elsie, would you stop huffing?"

"I just do not know what is so hard about packing, Charles," Elsie sighed.

"You have done this before though," he exclaimed indignantly.

She arched her eyebrow, and was about to retort when she heard the doorbell ring. She motioned to the suitcase with a pointed look and headed for the front door. When she got there it was Rosamund and Isobel.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet your cousin, Els? I mean really. Mama would be appalled," Rosamund intoned with a smirk.

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood and figured I could say goodbye to the little lass," Isobel answered in an ever sensible tone.

"Well she is back in her room deciding what stuffed animal to take this time. She will probably take the new lamb that Aunt Vi got her. The bear may need to be tossed. Think you could do that while we are gone? I don't think it can be salvaged," Elsie sighed. There had been an incident with hot chocolate and ketchup and marshmallow fluff, and she still did not understand how it had happened.

Rosamund took a seat on the sofa and studied the room. Portraits from the wedding hung on the wall. Each a bit different. One of Elsie and Charles, there was one of the little trio together, and one of Charles and Ainsley hand in hand, and similar one of Elsie and Ainsley with their foreheads touching and Ainsley giggling. Her favorite though, her absolute favorite was hanging in the master bedroom. It was one of Ainsley asleep on Elsie's lap, head cradled against Elsie's breasts. Her hair had been curled and Elsie's was half done, but Edith had captured the moment where Elsie had just closed her eyes while kissing the top of her daughter's forehead, and it had created the most beautiful picture ever. _(Even her mama had teared up and requested a copy of it.)_

Charles came out bearing two suitcases. He went back for Ainsley's case and then noticed Rosamund.

"Don't worry Charlie boy, I have already put my case in the car," Rosamund teased.

He grunted at her, but was really glad she was coming. She would share a room with Ainsley and would watch her on the night of the publisher's society gala in Atlanta, Georgia. Ainsley loved her Aunt Rosie, loved all her 'aunts'. They both turned at the sound of the lass chattering away to Isobel. Isobel stooped down to hug her, then stood to hug Elsie. As she said goodbye, Isobel patted Charles on the arm and warned Rosamund not to get into too much trouble.

"Well, are we all ready to go, then?" Elsie asked with a pointed look at Charles.

The others all chirped yes and they headed out to the car and started their voyage.

-/-/-

The flight had gone well enough, Ainsley slept through half of it, and then played go fish with Rosamund and played with her LeapPad. Charles had begun to read some history book that looked to be about a thousand pages thick, and she had read a new manuscript from Sarah O'Brien. It was a bit on the fantastical side, but Sarah had a significant readership that liked that sort of thing best. She had made her notes and would give it back for the woman to revise when they got back home.

They were getting ready for the play when Charles came up behind Elsie, who was still in her slip and wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes grew wide, when she heard his sharp intake of breath. She turned and smiled up at him.

"Well, I was going to tell you tonight after the show and dinner. Charles, I'm pregnant, about three months along. It must have happened when Ainsley was gone that long weekend and the power was out…" she trailed off, noticing he wasn't smiling.

He let her go and took a few steps away from her. Her lip quivered, "Charles, I thought you would be excited about this...We are going to have a baby." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Elsie, it's not that I'm not happy. I am. It's just a shock. I didn't think it would be this soon," Charles said hesitantly.

Elsie slid on her dress quickly, checked her make-up quickly, "We can talk about this later."

She brushed past him and knocked on the adjoining door to collect her daughter. The family went to the theatre and watched the show and went to eat. Elsie hadn't spoken two words to Charles the entire evening and after she had tucked Ainsley in, she had changed into her pajamas and settled into bed with another manuscript. He sighed and climbed into bed beside her.

"Els, I am happy about it…"

"Obviously not, Charles. Obviously not. You wanted a baby as much as I did. Now, it's happened and suddenly you have doubts!"

"Elsie, I am just afraid it is too soon. I mean, your nightmares just stopped…" he cringed knowing he said the wrong thing.

"So you donnae think I am capable of carrying a child? Is that it? You donnae think I am stable enough?" She whispered heatedly, not wanting her voice to carry.

"I never said that, I just...I don't know why I am so worried. I always worry about you, Elsie. I love you so much, and I would hate to put too much strain on you, or your body," he explained quietly, hesitantly.

She closed her eyes against the tears of relief. She had been afraid he didn't want a child. Afraid he had stopped loving her, had regretted this. She laid the manuscript on the side table and laid on her side pulling him to spoon her. She took his hand and placed it on her small baby bump. He kissed her neck and snuggled her close, and she cried out her tears, and soon they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!  
Much Love,_  
_Samantha_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry I have been absent, but a few factors (including the AMAZING chelsie challenge prompts) have held me back. I've sat on this chapter for a while, but i think it is time release this one, or i may never give it to you all! _

* * *

**_As always thanks to one of my main supporters and my beta, Hogwarts-Duo. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you._**

* * *

He studied her from across the room. Taking in the details of her hair beautifully piled on her head _(Rosamund was really good at pinning hair...and thank goodness!). _ The drop earrings that she was wearing went well with the new dress. It wasn't the one she had bought two months ago, with him. No, her tummy was too large for the dress that had clung to her delicious curves. She had bought a new one when she had realized she was pregnant. But, she pointed out that she certainly was bigger this time around at three months than she had been with Ainsley.

This new dress, however, was absolutely stunning on his wife. It had black lace at the higher neckline that overlaid the blue material and stopped at the black satin sash that rested right above the slight slope of her stomach. The blue chiffon flowed the rest of the way down and looked stunning against her skin and was about the color of her eyes. She was wearing low heels, because, as she said, she didn't want to look completely dwarfed by him.

A slow song began, and he went over to usher her on to the dance floor. She smiled at people as they passed. and he finally collected her in his arms as they swayed to the music.

"You look stunning tonight, my darling," Charles said in a low voice.

"You look mighty handsome in your tux as well, Mr. Carson. Did you know that people are taking bets as to what I am having? There is a two hundred dollar bet that I am having twins!"

She laughed at the preposterous idea.

"Why are you laughing at twins? My father was a twin, and his grandfather as well," Carles said somberly.

Elsie looked up at him with eyes as big as saucers. It was completely possible that she may be having twins. It would explain why she was bigger than she had been with Ainsley. She sighed.

"Well, that would be us done for then," she said with certainty.

He wrinkled his brow, and she explained that they had agreed to three children. If it was twins, that would be their three. He laughed good naturedly, suggested maybe four children, to which he received a light smack to the chest.

"If you got to pick, Charles, what would you have?" she asked quietly, hesitantly.

"Oh, well, I don't suppose it matters to me. Another little girl that has your eyes, and nose. A little boy with your eyes and nose, really as long as they get your eyes and nose, it doesn't much matter," he joked.

"Your nose is very distinguished," she laughed.

They danced for the rest of the night, and got back to the hotel around one in the morning. They peeked into Rosamund and Ainsley's room to make sure the lass was asleep. Elsie smiled as she felt one of the first flutterings since she had found out about the pregnancy and she sighed.

They both changed and snuggled into each other in the large bed. "I'm surprised Ainsley took the news so well."

"Are you, because I'm not! She's been asking me when she is 'gunna be a big sister," Elsie huffed.

"So, if we are having a baby, or two, maybe we should come up with some names…" Charles trailed off hesitantly.

Elsie groaned. She remembered the rows she and her bastard ex had had. He hated the name Ainsley and only agreed if they used his mother's name as the middle name. "What names did you have in mind?"

"Well, for little girls, I quite like the name Amelia, and I happen to like Felicity and Josephine, also."

"Amelia is a fine name. But Felicity and Josephine remind me of that doll company here in the States...American Girl, or something…"

"Well, what about you?" he asked haughtily.

"Amelia is very pretty. I also like the names Madalynn and Katharine," she replied.

"No, on the Madalynn. I had a terrifying aunt that was called Maddie... Katharine is nice. Goes well with Greer as a middle name," he replied enthusiastically.

"What about little boys names?" He asked.

"Well, Jack is nice. William and Charles are nice. We could have a little Charlie running around…" she sighed wistfully.

"Jack and William are both strong names, but I think one Charles Carson in the world is enough," he replied with a yawn.

"So, we have a basic outline of names. Now, we should sleep. Early day tomorrow," Elsie turned her head for a kiss. "I love you, Charlie."

"I love you, too, Els."

Together, they drifted off to sleep with visions of their ever expanding family dancing through their dreams.

* * *

_Let me know what you think, and as always, thank you all for supporting me. You all are the best!_

_Much love,  
Samantha_


	10. Chapter 10

_Well, this is the end of this little story! Thank each and everyone of you for the reviews, reblogs, and the support. You guys make this fun! _

**_And a special thank you to Hogwarts-Duo/Chelsie-Carson for sticking with me and being patient and kind and amazing, because this story wouldn't be half the story it is, without her. _**

* * *

Disney World had been an amazing experience, and Ainsley had enjoyed herself immensely. _(Everyone had enjoyed themselves, even Charles, who was not a fan of theme parks) _The plane ride home had been nice enough. Elsie had finished critiquing another manuscript that would be sent back to the writer to be looked over one last time before it went to print.

That had been two weeks ago, and now they were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for Elsie's ultrasound that would tell them what they were having. Charles was fidgeting, and Elsie rolled her eyes silently and placed a calming hand on his leg.

The nurse called them back, and Elsie was situated on the table comfortably with her belly exposed. The ultrasound tech spread some gel over her midsection and finally all was revealed.

"Well, Mrs. Carson, there is one heartbeat, that is very strong right here….Annnnd, congratulations! There is another! It looks like you will be adding two babies to the family."

Charles grinned at Elsie who laughed through her tears. She loved this part, looking at the signs of life inside her. It was breathtaking.

"Can you tell us what we are having?" Elsie asked in a anxious voice.

"Sure, hold on just one second...Well, here we have a bouncing baby boy, and the other is a lovely baby girl. Congratulations! One of each. I'd say most people would love this kind of luck!"

Elsie smiled, at a loss of words. Charles squeezed her hand with pride. This was the true beginning for them. Yes, he would have been happy with just Ainsley, but two more would just make everything even more real, even more amazing.

Elsie got cleaned up and he took her around to Beryl's restaurant where everyone was waiting to hear the news. Isobel had picked up Ainsley after school and brought her straight there, and she was enjoying a cookie when her parents walked in.

Everyone looked at the pair expectantly. Elsie bit her lip and looked up at Charles, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Mummy! Am I going to have sister?" Ainsley ran up to the pair.

"A sister...and a brother. We are having twins!" Elsie laughed as several people groaned, a couple laughed, and she watched as Violet wiped at her eyes.

The couple watched several of their friends exchange money, the bet they had going having come to fruition. They laughed as Beryl groused about and started mumbling about making food for Elsie that was good for two growing babes.

They sat at the table with Violet, Rosamund, Isobel and Richard. Ainsley had wandered over to Mr. Mason, and was asking him if she could come see the lambs. He had lifted her to his lap and was telling her all about his farm. Elsie could hear her giggle from time to time, and it made her heart swell that Beryl had found a nice man at last.

"So, what names have you two discussed," Rosamund asked pointedly. She knew Elsie had dreaded that topic of conversation.

Elsie looked at Charles to seek permission to disclose, and he smiled good naturedly. "Well, for our little girl, we thought the name Amelia Greer would be nice. As for the boy, we have agreed on Jack Henry," Elsie replied.

"Oh, what lovely names, Els!" Isobel exclaimed.

"Charles came up with Henry, after his father, and obviously Greer is after mum," Elsie said sensibly.

"Jack is a strong name, and it flows well dear." Violet interjected.

"I love the name and I had discussed it when we were trying…" Rosamund said quietly.

Elsie grabbed her hand across the table. They communicated silently, and both of their eyes filled with topic of conversation soon turned to due dates and baby showers and rooms and decor. The group laughed and ate and celebrated the new lives that were soon to join them.

* * *

Three months later and Charles and Elsie were fighting about colors of nurseries. Elsie had gone ahead and painted Amelia's room with grey walls and accented it with mint and coral. She had found beautiful antique crib and she had decorated the room with little pictures and cute little quotes. He had been fine with that, but now she wanted to paint Jack's room yellow, and he wasn't having it.

"Why not green? That is a good color for a boy!" Charles cajoled.

Elsie had burst into tears and she had looked up at him and sobbed out that green had been Joe's favorite color. Charles had sighed and told her that it was just a color, and they could pair it with grey and blue.

After that had been settled, both nurseries had been set up and they were both lovely little sanctuaries for each twin.

* * *

When Elsie entered her eighth month, Beryl and Rosamund _(both had been chosen to be godmother's. Isobel was Ainsley's, so these two had made perfect sense.) _ threw her a baby shower. The guest list was huge, due to her successful publishing career. She was surprised and she had been overwhelmed with both little girl and boy's outfits.

They had played games, and a few of the guests had even brought gifts for Ainsley.

Ainsley was coping incredibly well with the fact that she was no longer going to be the center of her mama's attention. She was so excited to be a big sister, and she kept proclaiming that Amelia was already her favorite. Elsie would roll her eyes with a chuckle and admonish her softly that she needed to love both of her siblings, equally.

The baby shower had ended and now they had two car loads of stuff to take back to the house. Charles was away at a conference for the weekend, so Isobel had offered to stay with them. They had just put the last of it away when Elsie felt the babies drop. She groaned when she felt a gush of water run down her legs. She called out for Isobel and Rosamund. They both came in, and Isobel snapped into nursing mode, while Rosamund ran to get Elsie's overnight bag.

"Rosie, will you call Charles, and tell him to get the next train down? Then call Aunt Vi and Beryl and will you stay with Ainsley until the twins have arrived?" Elsie managed before a small contraction started.

"Yes, yes. Now let's get you into the car, and Isobel will take care of you!" Rosamund waved as the car disappeared and then she went to make her calls.

* * *

Elsie had been admitted swiftly and she was anxious. She wanted Charles to be there. He had gotten the first train he could but was still an hour away. The train ride from Edinburgh was 4 hours and Elsie had been in labour for three and a half hours. She was getting close, and she knew there was a chance that Charles wouldn't make it.

"He will make it, and even if he doesn't, I won't leave your side," Isobel said earnestly.

Elsie nodded and then gritted her teeth as another contraction ripped through her. This labour was already tougher than Ainsley's had been. That had been quick, which was unusual for the first time, but she had been grateful.

All of her contractions seemed to be just a bit sharper. She chalked it up to having to push two babies out into the world instead of one. She groaned as another contraction hit.

The doctor came in and examined her.

"Well, Mrs. Carson, it looks like these two are ready to make their entrance into the world," she proclaimed with a smile.

"Is there anyway we can delay this for fifteen more minutes? Anyway at all?" Elsie asked pitifully, desperately wanting her husband by her side.

"I don't think so, ma'am. Your little ones are anxious to make their way into the world," the doctor replied as they started wheeling her to the delivery room.

Tears slipped down Elsie's face as she closed her eyes. She felt a familiar hand grip hers, and when she opened her eyes back up, she was staring at a very disheveled Charles. Her face split into a brilliant smile before contorting into a grimace as another contraction hit her.

They prepped her in the delivery room and soon she was pushing all the while holding on to Charles's hand. When they heard the first cries fill the delivery room, it only made her push harder for the second baby to come. It took five more pushes for their second little one to join the world. The room was full of loud cries, and Elsie couldn't be happier. Soon a little body was placed in her arms, and she looked up to see Charles enthralled with their other little bairn.

They made eye contact and smiled brightly before she looked down to the bundle in her arms. She had little Amelia, with her perfect button nose, with a lovely little cupid's bow shaped mouth and her eyes were already open and focused on Elsie. She was too caught up in counting fingers and toes to realize that Charles had asked if she wanted to see their strapping son. It almost came as a shock to see another, almost identical, face staring up at her for only a few minutes until they were both whisked away to the nursery while Elsie was settled into her room.

Ainsley arrived thirty minutes later, and Charles lifted her into the bed to cuddle into her mother's side.

"Where are the babies, mummy?"

At that moment a nurse came wheeling in the little mobile beds, and Charles carefully lifted out Amelia and then little Jack out to settle them in Elsie's waiting arms.

"Ainsley, these are your younger siblings, Amelia Greer and Jack Henry. You have to be very careful around them and keep your voice quiet until they get bigger," Elsie explained quietly.

"They're so little!" Ainsley said quietly with a voice of wonder.

Charles picked Ainsley up from her place and gave her tummy a tickle. "Yes, but they will grow, just like you have, and then you will have to teach them how to play and how to cuddle and how to do all the things you like doing."

* * *

Two months later, the family was all settled and Elsie had both of the babies in the same crib for the night because Charles was at a late meeting he couldn't avoid. She turned the monitor on, and she walked into her room and slid beneath the covers.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes to see her husband motioning for her to be quiet and to follow him. When they peeked around into the nursery they saw Ainsley with a little bag packed and her best robe tied around her.

"I just don't think mummy has time for me anymore. You two are always crying and I need her too. I'm going to Granny Violet's house to be loved. Mummy only loves you two, and I hate you."

Elsie's eyes had filled with tears, and she motioned for Charles to go back into the room. She watched the little girl walk towards her room, and then she followed.

"Ainsley, where are you packed to go little lass?"

She watched Ainsley jut her chin out a little before answering. "I'm leaving, because you don't have time to love me any more."

Elsie's heart broke. She had been trying to include Ainsley in the day to day, but with two babies, it had become a rather difficult job, if she was honest with herself. She knelt down in front of Ainsley only to see that the little girl's lip was quivering.

"Oh, my little Ainsley Kathleen. I know mummy seems really busy with Amelia and Jack, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. You will always be mummy's special little lass. The fact is, you were my best girl for a really long time, and really you will always hold a very special place in my heart. I would have never met your papa if it hadn't been for you That means I never would have had the twins. And I know right now it seems like I love them more, but it's because they are babies and they need me more."

Ainsley sniffled, "Mummy, I need you too."

"Oh, lass, of course you do. Come here, little love." Elsie said as she pulled Ainsley into her lap and cuddled her close.

Ainsley cried into her mother's neck and inhaled the familiar scent. She had missed her mummy's cuddles.

"Now my little lass, how about I promise to take an hour each day to cuddle you, and we can just spend time together. Will that stop you from running away?" Elsie asked in a low, loving voice.

Ainsley nodded and tightened her grip when Elsie tried to pull away. "Stay with me mummy."

Elsie picked her up and carried her to the bed, where they both cuddled in for the night. Soon, they were both contentedly sleeping snuggled into one another.

* * *

The next morning, Charles lifted Ainsley off of Elsie, and they all relocated into the master bedroom onto the king sized bed. Charles held Amelia, Elsie held Jack (_both were sleeping soundly) _and Ainsley was snuggled in between.

Charles smiled over at Elsie, "Happy, Mrs. Carson?"

"Completely and unreservedly happy, Mr. Carson," she replied with a bright smile as they looked at their family and forward to their future, together.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, Let me know what you thought!_

_I may have another au out soon (if i get around to writing it!)_

_Much love,  
Samantha=)_


End file.
